


Reki’s bedroom holds gay secrets

by RainbowSnicker



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Hasegawa Langa, Everyone Is Gay, Fantasizing, Fluffy, Gay, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, No beta we die like cherry blossom, Oneshot?, Sleepovers, fuck adam, langa is a simp, langa is so whipped for reki, post episode 7, reki is oblivious, slight sexual tension, soft, they should date - Freeform, this is low key trash because I’m running on coffee and monster energy drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSnicker/pseuds/RainbowSnicker
Summary: Langa is a simp and wishes he was in a relationship with his oblivious best friend.We pretend episodes 7-9 didn’t happen and Adam is a bitch so we forget him too ok ok
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Reki’s bedroom holds gay secrets

Oh fuck here it comes again. Oh Langa is so screwed.

Reki looks so good right now. Oh how pretty he looked right now. 

His lips were so enticing. Langa almost felt that sole threat of reason slowly snap as his friend- no best friend mind you- laughed almost obnoxiously above him. Well of course Langa didn’t find it obnoxious. How could Reki ever be such a thing? Reki is perfect. Shut up.

Small snorts and squeaks spilled out of Reki’s mouth like a waterfall, an angelic smile displayed perfectly for just Langa to see. 

So very perfect. 

Two scarred hands, both belonging to the other male leaning over Langa himself, clutched the bedsheets on either side Langa, Reki’s entire body hovered dangerously over his.

‘How easy would it be for me to pull him down and kiss his lips? So simple. So close...’

Ah yes. Gay thoughts. 

“Langa I swear the way you freaking-“ more giggles. “The way you squealed when I jumped on top of you!! Oh my god!”  
All too soon, Reki’s body rolls away from his and off the bed, only to result in his upper body dangling off Reki’s bed, the cheap graphic tee he wore ridding up and settling at his upper chest, exposing his flat stomach to the cool early morning air that lingered Reki’s room from the window still cracked open slightly form the night before.

Ah yes. This is where Langa is.

The warm atmosphere and bright, inviting colors simply screamed Reki.

Reki’s room. A place where many wonderful things happened. And many gay thoughts occurred. 

Clothes were strewn across the floor of the room, no one knew wether or not they were clean or not. Sunlight filtered in through the open window, it’s familiar golden glow lighting up the space, revealing the many dust specs fleeting through the air of the room happily. It just goes to show how little Reki actually cleans his room.

Aside from that, a fair amount of skating posters were hung up carelessly on the walls. At one time they may have been handled with care, but at this time and age they now were peeling at the edges, loose pieces of duct tape just barely sticking the ripped edges to the walls.

Along with a sloppy desk covered in messily scribbled makeshift skateboard designs that were never thoroughly rejected nor used to creat any sort of skateboard whatsoever, and many half drunk cans of soda and pencils that looked just about to the end of their line, the formerly bright yellow paint almost all chipped off, from a mix of Reki picking at it, and chewing on the pencil itself while in deep thought. Langa couldn’t help but think that habit of his was really cute. 

Oh here come the gay thoughts again. 

Langa had felt he was staring just slightly too long at that exposed part of his friends skin, the apples of his cheeks just hardly flushing a cute pink as Langa quickly grabbed the bunched up end of Reki’s shirt, pulling it back down to his waist, not missing the gentle twitch of Reki’s skin when Langa’s hand made gentle contact with his friends thighs, pulling him up with that strange strength of his.

Maybe he should have pulled Reki up by his arms. Then it wouldn’t be so awkward.

Then again his arms are so close to his hands and if they held hands Langa wouldn’t think he’d be able to resist peppering little kisses all over Reki’s face- and besides touching his cru- BEST FRIENDS thighs was nearly as fulfilling as holding hands. 

It also fueled his soon to be romantic fantasies that he would later play out in his head later that night when only the silent sounds of his bed creaking and the imaginary voice of Reki echoing in his head could be heard to Langa. That’s his time to think and pretend and imagine that Reki was totally as head over heels as Langa was for him.

Of course that would never happen. Maybe.

Well either way, here the two were, staring at each other in a moment of stinging silence, Langa’s hands still resting on his friends lower thighs. 

The red head laughed out suddenly yet again, rolling dangerously off Langa’s lap and next to his friend on the unmade bed.

“You snore.” Reki coughed out, that small smirk of a stupid adorable fucking little smile on his face. Oh Langa wanted to kiss him. 

“Do I?” He answered dryly. Yeah. Dry mf. He didn’t mean to say it like that. Oh how early was it it’s too early for these kinds of thoughts.

“Oh yeah you totally do! It’s so loud like uh-“ Reki proceeded to make loud snoring noises into Langa’s face, scrunching up his perfect nose cutely and fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-

He quickly turned his head the other way, ignoring the sudden irritation growing on Reki’s face as his attention centered around something other then himself. 

Usually thin cheeks puffed up like chubby buns on his tanned face, golden eyes poking precariously at his friends cheek, small protesting noises coming from his throat, which were then mistaken for the quiet teasing noises Langa heard on the daily. The adorable noises aggravated Langa to no end. 

“Okay I get it!!! I snore! Haha!” He pushed Reki away from himself, the redhead again almost falling off the bed, whining loudly.

“So cruel!”

Langa simply smiled to himself. So cute.

“Whatever. You snore too so you can’t make fun of me...”  
A small huff of air is exhaled and and Langa laughs to himself.

Reki frowned yet again, in more of a teasing pouty way, his lips puffed out and nose turned up as if he were shunning Langa, eyebrows knotted together and gorgeous golden eyes closed tightly.

Oh god he was in love. 

Reki was just so perfect. He wondered..would he ever be able to amount to anything close of what Reki was? 

Roughly tugging on his hair, Reki grinned, as if recovered from his pouty state, and stood up gaily with that signature spring in his step, bare feet bouncing against the soft carpet, which so happened lien he said before, to be littered and covered with clothes he never bothered to pick up. 

Oh yes that sunlight flitting through the windows lit up Reki perfectly. As Langa was the snow, the cool moon. Reki was his stunning sun, the blue sky dancing with elegant white clouds. 

Drunk on love, sweet as candy and addictive as drugs. 

Taking an that hand inviting that warmth into his life. Reki was perfect. And Langa is in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Jsvjsbjjvsjs one shot to fuel my sudden Renga obsession  
> This is short please take my offering


End file.
